Orihime, en busca de la felicidad
by Kurosaki-san4ever
Summary: Orihime era una niña hermosa que vivia con su hermano, la unica persona que amaba en el mundo, hasta que alguien decide separarlos,Orihime termina en un orfelinato, pero alguien esta llegando para sacarla de ese tormento.
1. Chapter 1

Hola… Voy a hablar sobre la pareja UlquiHime y sobre todo lo que va a pasar Orihime para poder vivir feliz.

Todo comenzó aquella mañana de Marzo… estaba naciendo un nuevo dia, Orihime aun podía recordarlo claramente. Su hermano la tenia en brazos protegiéndola de los gritos de sus padres, ambos estaban siendo abandonados, rechazados por sus propios padres, según su madre, ya no podía aguantar mas, tener que cuidar de la pequeña Orihime que aun tenia 6 años. El padre estaba molesto ya que estaba despedido y solo discutia con su esposa, por esa razón, querin hacer una vida nueva, _sin ellos._

Sora desde ese dia…, era como un padre y un hermano para Orihime, eran muy unidos. Una tia lejana les había pagado los estudios, el departamento en donde vivian, pero lastimosamente fallecio de un infarto, dejándoles todo lo que necesitaban.

En las mañanas antes de dejar a Orihime en su colegio primaria, Sora le peinaba y alisaba el cabello, de una manera amorosa y le alistaba el almuerzo. La pequeña Orihime siempre fue objeto de burla en su colegio, por no tener padres.

La situación era difícil pero Sora la había sabido llevar bien… Sora termino el instituto y empezó a trabajar mientras Orihime estaba ya estaba en secundaria, aun en sus 11 años ella era feliz, porque tenia al ser que mas amaba, Sora.

Pero todo cambio cuando Sora trajo a casa una novia, su futura prometida, con la que se caso. Jamas miro bien a Orihime ya que a veces Sora le dedicaba mas tiempo a ella que a su propia esposa. Lolly, se encargaba de hacerle la vida miserable e imposible a Orihime, llegando a extremos. Se había encargado de que una de las chicas del salón de oriime le hiciera algo malo.

-Sora!- dijo la pequeña- una compañera del salón, decidio invitarme asu pijamada de cumpleaños! Sora! Es la primera vez que me invitan!- dijo la pequeña mientras corria a los brazos de su hermano.

-Princesa entonces yo te llevare, mi pequeña hermanita.

Sora dejo en casa de la cumpleñeara a Orihime, este se depsidio de ella con un abrazo muy cariñoso mientras las demás niñas miraban envidiosas de Orihime por tener un hermano tan guapo.

Ya eran como las 4 de la madrugada cuando suena el teléfono en casa de Sora.

-Moshi moshi?

-Disculpame Sora por llamar tan tarde, es que hubo un incidente con las chicas y pues Orihime quiere que la recojas.

-Ahora mismo voy.- muy preocupado va a recoger a su pequeña, el sabia de que ella no era de quejarse por tonterías.

Sora finalmente llego hacia donde estaba Orihime, ella estaba llorando y vio su larga cabellera que había sido cortada malvadamente, aquella cabellera que le llegaba hasta los muslos solo le llagaba ahora hasta los hombros, algunos mechones mas abajo, todo estaba hecho un desastre.

-Sora perdóname.-dijo la pequeña abrazando a su hermano con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila ya nos vamos, tranquila.

En casa Sora cepillo el desastre de cabello de su hermanita, cogio unas tijeras y nivelo todo su cabello, ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Miro a su hermano y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Como me veo Sora?

-Preciosa mi princesita.

Lolly había organizado algo terrible, iba a fingir la muerte de Orihime para deshacerse de ella de una vez. La iba mandar a un orfelinato a afueras de la ciudad.

Y asi fue como Sora quedo abatido, destrozado, cuando se entero de que Orihime había muerto, casi se trata de matar 2 veces pero Lolly hizo que se olvidara de ella en un año diciéndole de que estaba embarazado aunque enrealidad solo era una mentirita piadosa.

Orihime fue mandada al orfelinato _las noches. _No tenia vida social, simplemente el hecho de la hubieran separado de su hermano fue terrible, no comia, no dormia, no tenia vida. Asistia a clases como todos pero ella estaba apagada, sin brillo. Parecia un fantasma y su estado estado estaba deplorable.

El director Aizen se dio cuenta del estado de la alumna de 12 años, Inoue Orihime, la pequeña parecía que podía morir en cualquier momento por ello, ordeno que fuera llevada a la enfermería, la enfermera Unohana trato con ella.

-Hola pequeña, es la primera vez que nos vemos.

-Si.

-Bueno, al parecer no te estas alimentando bien, eso nos preocupa.

No respondió.

-Bueno te hare algunas pruebas y te hare una dieta especial, tienes que nutrirte.

Unohana la examino y pues la pequeña estaba muy debajo de su peso adecuado, simplemente se veía terrible.

En la oficina del director del orfelinato, Ulquiorra había ido a visitar a su padre, el director Aizen.

-Padre, estaba por los pasillos y vi una pequeña en el tópico, su estado era bien lamentable,como ha podido llegar hasta ese punto?

-Tranquilo Ulquiorra ya se están tomando las medidas.

-Eso espero padre.

Los días en aquel luegar de encierro se pasaban lentamente…Orihime había ganado un poco de peso,su cabello había crecido, pero su corazón estaba roto. Extrañaba aquellos abrazos de Sora, extrañaba cuando le cepillaba el cabello cada mañana y le ponía ese par de orquídeas.

Orihime tenia escondido entre sus manos un par de ganchos de orquidias que Sora se las regalo, eran de plata. Pero no se las quería poner porque Sora era el único que se las ponía.

El dia donde nuevos padres venían al orfelinato a adoptar a sus futuros hijos había llegado, los niños se habían vestido correctamente, estaban perfumados y adorables. Los padres los miraban como si de perros se tratase, mirando buscando defectos solo queriendo buscar alguien en verdad bello. Orihime estaba en un rincón de su habitación, no quería verlos.

Una señora quería adoptar a una niña linda ya que no podía tener hijos y pues se pasio por los dormitorios y vio a la pequeña Orihime… sin duda era perfecta.

-Hola, como te llama?

No respondio, Orihime estaba en sus pensamientos, Sora le estaba cepillando sus cabellos naranjas.

-Niña te estoy hablando. Como te llamas?

-Orihime.-no sabia ni quien era esa persona pero no quería que estuviera ahí.

-Bien, ven conmigo, quieres tener una familia no? Yo te voy a adoptar. Vas a tenr una gran casa y te voy a cuidar y dar educación, pero mira que afortunada eres.

-Disculpe, pero no quiero, Sora va a venir a recogerme, yo lo se.

-Quien es Sora?

-Es mi hermano, me trajeron aquí por equivocación, el debe estar buscándome.

-Niña aquí están los que no tienen familia, el debe estar muerto, ahora ven conmigo, te voy a adoptar.

La señora gordinflona cogio de la muñeca a la niña y prácticamente la estaba arrastrando en su cuarto hasta la puerta, Orihime estaba llorando no quería que nadie se la llevara ella sabia que su hermano iba a venir por ella, _pronto._

-Disculpe la intromisión, señora, pero esta niña ya esta adoptada.

-Que? Como? Yo la vi primero.-dijo la señora haciendo notar su enojo.

-Si asi como lo escucha o sienot mucho, la tengo que llevar a la oficina para hacer los papeles.- dicho esto cogio a la niña y la saco de allí.

Ulquiorra no sabia porque lo había hecho simplemente estaba caminando hacia la ofina de su padre con la niña tras el. En verdad la iba a adoptar? Que iba a pensar su padre?

-Mi hermano va a venir por mi, señor.

-Tranquila esta bien, pero te voy a sacar de este lugar, no es para ti.

-Pero me vas a llevar con mi hermano?

-Eso lo vamos a ver luego.

Ulquiorra estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina para hacer los papeles y llevarse a la niña, estaba nervioso pero desde cuando el experimentaba ese sentimiento?


	2. Conociendonos

Hola Otra vez…. Bueno aunque mi fic aun no tenga review seguire escribiendo a ver si se animan a darle una leida, talvez no sea tan interesante pero hago lo que puedoo Agradeceria si me dejan un review. Bueno ya no los aburro.

Desde cuando Ulquiorra sentía nervios? Esos sentmientos se le eran desconocidos, pero por alguna razón lo estaba experimentando. Se paro frente a la puerta de la oficina de su padre con Orihime tras el y decidio abrir de una buena vez aquella puerta.

-Buenos Dias Ulquiorra, que esxtraño que me vengas a visitar tan temprano.-dijo Aizen apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio sin percatarse d ela presencia de Orihime ya que la niña estaba tras Ulquiorra.

- Solo vine a hacer unos tramites de adopción.

-Para que cliente?

-No es para ningún cliente es para adoptar a esta niña.- dijo mientras jalaba a Orihime delante de el.

-Y para que la quieres? Tu no eres de ese tipo de personas.

-Crei haberte dicho antes que solo vine a hacer unos papeles de adopción y no a conversar sobre mis preferencias.

-Esta bien, esta bien.

Ulquiorra termino de hacer todos los papeles y se llevo a Orihime en su carro.

Orihime miraba por la ventana del carro el paisaje al parecer estaban llendo a la ciudad. Orihime sabia que ahí debía estar su hermano, aunque el lugar era tan grande que las probabilidades eran nulas.

-Bueno, ehh estamos llendo a mi departamento, queda en el centro de la ciudad.

-Ahh, tu me vas a cuidar?- dijo la niña aun temerosa ya que no conocía a esa persona.

Ulquiorra no respondio, el simplemente no sabia de que había venido esa decisión tan extraña de la necesidad de querer adoptarla pero el no sabia tratar niños, su carácter frio e indiferente no se lo pemitia, claro que no.

Bien mmm no sabia donde iba a poner a la niña, diablos porque decía poner? Acaso era un objeto? Bueno ya la pondría en el antiguo cuarto de escritorio, gracias a dios que aun no lo había llenado de sus libros.

Aun faltaba medio camino, no sabia que decir estaba ahí sentado en su asiento dando de vez en cuando un vistazo a aquella pequeña de cabellos naranjas sentada a su lado. Era muy linda eso si era verdad, tenia unos ojos grises hermosos y una voz dulce, casi se sale del carril por haber dejado su mente vagar, se reprimio a si mismo.

-Señor Ulquiorra, ya vamos a llegar?

-Eh aun falta.

-Ya quiero ver a mi hermano.

-Eh eso no te puedo asegurar, no pienses cosas que no se van a dar.

-Pero Sora va a venir por mi!- dijo la niña con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Deja de fantasear las personas muertas ya no vuelven.- dijo Ulquiorra con el ceño fruncido, odiaba a la gente testaruda y estúpida. Pero creo que s ehabia pasado en sus palabras, la pequeña empezó a llorar en silencio, mojando aquella camiseta desgatada y vieja.

"Diablos, soy un idiota, la hice llorar" pensó Ulquiorra. De ahí no dejo escapar ninguna otra palabra de su boca.

Habian llegado a su departamento. La niña aun no decía nada.

-Eh aca vivo, tu cuarto aun no esta listo… pero puedes sentirte comoda.

-Gracias señor Ulquiorra.- dijo la niña con una mirada perdida.

" Y ahora que hago para que no se sienta asi?

-Ehmm podemos ir a comprarte un helado si quieres..- dijo Ulquiorra

-Siii vamos!

Ulquiorra la guio hacia el carro en el estacionamiento. Despues de un camino corto llegaron a un centro comercial donde había de todo. Orihime estaba asombrada de tanto que había, nos abia que existían tantas cosas. Ulquiorra la llevo a una heladería y le compro la copa mas grande de helado con chispitas de chocolate y bolitas de diferentes colores.

-Ulquiorra! Miraaa ¡ - Orihime le señalo un vestido rosa con un lazo en la cintura.

Ulquiorra se sentía feliz de que Orihime lo haya llamado por su nombre y sin dudarlo le compro el vestido y le compro mas ropa, mas de lo que una niña pudiera desear, compraron una cama rosa, un escritorio blanco, peluches de diferentes animales, pintura rosa para su cuarto y una infinidad de zapatos nuevos. La verdad es que todo lo llevaron en un camión.

-Graciiias Ulquioorra estoy muy feliz en verdad, hace tiempo que no me divertia, gracias.

-No fue nada, si asi te sientes mejor, no tienes que agradecerme…

- Gracias.- dijo Orihime, en verdad se sentía muy feliz.

Ya era de noche y su cuarto estaba listo, era un cuarto rosa muy lindo.

Ulquiorra recordó que Orihime le había dicho que Sora la peinaba todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, pero el no era capaz de hacer eso o si?

Tomo un peine suave y le dijo a Orihime que se sentara en una silla, empezó a cepiullarle el cabello suavemente, su cabello era sedoso, suave y olia muy bien. Creo que si podría hacer eos todas las noches.

Orihime sintió nostalgia de su hermano Sora y le empezaron a salir lagrimas, Ulquiorra simplemente dejo el peine y abrió sus brazos para que Orihime se refugiara en ellos olvidando el dolor profundo que sentía.

Espero que les haya agradado hoy estoy con inspiración :D asi que mas tarde subiré otro capitulo… no sean malos y déjenme un review. Gracias por leer mi fanfic :D


	3. Junto a ella, mi hija

Hola… hoy continuare con mi historia. He tratado de mejorarla. Gracias a -chan por sus consejos y observaciones ;). Aquí va.

Ulquiorra no sabia que estaba haciendo, tenia a la niña entre sus brazos la verdad es que jamas había abrazado a otra persona que no sea su madre, la tenia ahí, con el, la podía sentir, era muy clalido ese sentimiento, le agradaba pero no iba con su personalidad y menos con su apariencia. Habia comenzado a sentie afecto por orihime en verdad era una niña muy agradable y encantadora, solo esperaba poder hacer el papel de padre. Sentia que esa pequeña niña lo había cambiado de alguna manera.

-Orihime creo que hemos tenido un largo dia hoy y pues será mejor que te acuestes.- dijo mientras alejaba a la niña de su pecho.

-Si señor Ulquiorra- dijo esta sonriéndole y dejando escapar una lagrima.

-Eh Orihime, no hace falta que me digas asi solo llamame por mi nombre, porque estas llorando?-Ulquiorra temia haber hecho algo mal."Diablos porque potra vez llora? Que se supone que tengo que hacer? Es muy impredecible…

-Esta bien Ulquiorra, es solo que nadie me había abrazado desde que me separaron de mi hermano… se sentía como si el me hubiera abrazado. Gracias por haberme aceptado.- dijo Orihime mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas.

-Solo acuéstate ya es tarde.- dijo mientras se levantaba e iba al cuarto de Orihime para abrirle la puerta, la niña entro y solo dijo.-Buenas noches.

-Gracias Ulquiorra, buenas noches duerme bien.

La verdad es que esa niña le caia bien, creo que había despertado su lado paternal. Ya eran como las 2 de la madrugada pero no podía dormir mas bien pensaba en Orihime…no sabia nada de ella, no había conversado con ella sobre que había pasado con ella, con su familia, porque estaba sola.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que había una sombrita asomandose en su habitación.

-Ulquiorra…no puedo dormir… escuche un ruido extraño y tengo miedo.-dijo la niña con su peluche en la mano.

-Eh?- que diablos! Que hacia ella en su cuarto? Wow en verdad esa niña lo sorprendia… pero no era correcto que ella duerma a su lado. No. Pero tenia miedo y entonces que haría.

-Ulquiorra.- dijo una vocesita con miedo.

-Eh si pasa.- dijo ulquiorra mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Puedo dormir aca?- dijo Orihime temerosa.

-Si, tranquila no pasa nada.

Ulquiorra se levanto de la cama y se dirigio al sillón del costado de la cama, jalo una colcha y se acostó ahí, mientras observaba a Orihime subirse a su cama y acurrucarse en su almohada. Recien pudo conciliar el sueño luego de verla descansar.

Pasaron 4 años desde que había adoptado a Orihime, Ulquiorra había sido ascendido en su nuevo trabajo en la clínica, era un magnifico doctor. Mientras tanto Orihime había crecido, era una buena alumna en su instituto, en verdad ulquiorra estaba orgulloso de ella, se habían vuelto muy unidos, demasiado. Orihime había crecido en físico, ya no tenia el cuerpo de una niñita, mas se asemejaba a una mujer a pesar de no serlo aun. Eso a Ulquiorra no le gustaba, ya que varias miradas se posaban en ella y eso lo hacia hervir de la ira, siempre trataba de acompañarla a todos lados, jamas la dejaba sola hasta era un padre sobreprotector se podría decir.

-Ulquiorra ya llegue!- decía Orihime que llegaba del colegio.

-Que tal te fue?- dijo Ulquiorra mientras servia el almuerzo.

-Bien! Otra vez saque una buena claificacion!- decía muy alegre mientras abrazaba a ulquiorra.- eh ulquiorra mas bien quería ver si hoy podíamos ir de compras es que necesito comprar algo…

-Eh si como quieras Hime, que necesitas comprar?- dijo ulquiorra mientras le servia limonada a Orihime.

-Mmm necesito…nuevos brasieres es que los que tengo no me quedan muy bien…

-Oh eh claro- dijo ulquiorra, porque diablos se estaba sonrojando? Hime era su hija como padre no debería hacerla sentir mas incomoda.

Terminaron de cenar y orihime se cambio el uniforme, se alisto y espero a Ulquiorra en la sala del departamento. Ulquiorra salio y fueron hasta el centro comercial. Orihime lo guio hasta la sección de ropa interior femenina, Ulquiorra se sentía incomodo… simplemente estando ahí.

-Eh disculpa…donde están los brasieres de talla d?- le pregunto a la encargada mientras sus mejillas se coloraban de un rojo intenso, Ulquiorra no pudo evitar oir y pues se sorprendio de la talla, la verdad es que Orihime había desarrollado sus pechos mas rápido que volando, eso le moelstaba demasiado, si pudiera la encerraría y no dejaría que nadie jamas la vea con esos ojos de lujuria.

Orihime cogió media docena de coloridos sostenes, unos con puntos, otros con rayas y de diferentes colores. Ulquiorra los pago y se los dieron en una bolsa.

-Disfrutelos con su esposa, es muy bella en verdad.- le dijo la cajera mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Eh, no es mi esposa, es mi hija.- ulquiorra maldijo por lo bajo, felizmente Hime no la había oído.

Luego pasearon por las tiendas con orihime y fueron a comer helado, a la misma heladería del primer dia que salieron juntos, el primer dia que la conocio.

-Ulquiorra esta es la misma heladería que vinimos hace cuatro años!- dijo Hime con una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía muy feliz.

-Si Hime, que helado quieres?- le pregunto.

-Quiero uno con chsipas de chocolate, con fosh, con chispitas de caramelo de diferentes colores, con un wafler.- Dijo Hime mientras se lo repetia a la encargada de los helados.

-Hay Hime jamas vas a cambiar- dijo mientras daba una carcajada de la risa que sintió, adoraba ver a orihime feliz.

-Ulquiorra ya te había dicho que te vez muy lindo cuando sonries verdad? Te queda mejor sonreir .- Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa radiante.

-Muy bien aquí esta tu helado linda, dijo la encargada, mientras se dirigía a Ulquiorra.

-Señor, disfrute mucho a su esposa, la verdad es que es muy linda. – le dijo de la mejor manera pero maldición ella no era su esposa! Era su hija!.

-Es mi hija.- Dijo Ulquiorra muy serio mientras iba en dirección a la mesa en donde se encontraba Orihime y su gran helado colorido.

Se sento frente a ella, la observaba comer, parecía muy hambirenta o es que lo comia con muchas ganas. Hime comia con gran entusiasmo mientras le dedicaba sonrisas de vez en cuando. Ya casi se había comido todo el helado, a ulquiorra no le sorprendia porque sabia que orihime no era de las que comían poco, ella se alimentaba bien y mantenía su figura.

Pero al terminar no se había dado cuenta que tenia una manchita de chocolate cerca de su labio inferior. Ulquiorra se inclino hacia delante y con su dedo, muy delicado, le limpio aquella manchita.

-gracias Ulqui! Le dijo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada, Hime. Creo que ya podemos regresar.

Orihime voltio al escuchar que alguien entraba a la heladeria,


	4. El comienzo de algo mas

Hola otra vez, gracias por leer mi anterior capitulo bueno espero que los entretengaaaa. Deejenme un review para ver que tal les parecio si? :D

Orihime voltio al escuchar que alguien entraba a la heladería, su voz era igual a la de Kurosaki Ichigo el de su clase, el chico que a ella le gustaba. Orihime se paro y fue corriendo hacia Kurosaki, Kurosaki no se habia percatado de que orihime estaba viniendo hacia el.

-Kurosaki-kun! Ohayou Gozaimasu!- dijo orihime mientras le sonreía, estaba feliz por haberse encontrado con Kurosaki-kun.

-Oh, Inoue, Ohayou! Que estas haciendo aquí?- Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a orihime.

-Ah yo solo vine con Ulqui a comer unos helados.- dijo hime muy contenta y nerviosa talvez la invite a salir ya que el estaba solo, verdad?

-Rukia esta esperándome debo adelantarme, sayounara Inoue- dijo Ichigo mientras se iba caminando dejando a una Orihime sola en medio pasadizo con la cabeza gacha.

Orihime sabia de que a Kurosaki-kun le gustaba Rukia pero no sabia que estaban saliendo juntos… eso le había destrozado el corazón, no sabia porque pero unos lagrimas comenzaron a adornarle el rostro.

Ulquiorra vio como paso todo pero Hime se había quedado ahí parada, debía ir. Un señor entro a la heladería y vio a Orihime.

-Preciosa, que pasa? Aca esta papa si quieres que te reconforte, linda ven conmigo y te juro que te olvidaras de todo- mientras esbozaba una mirada maliciosa y la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Ah! No!- dijo orihime asustada, dio la vuelta y ahí estaba ulquiorra esperándola y mirando de manera amenazante al hombre que estaba molestando a su Hime.

Ulquiorra le paso un brazo por la cintura a Orihime y la saco de la heladería, el camino en carro hasta el departamento fue largo, ninguno decía nada. Pero hime decidio romper el hielo.

-Ulqui…- dijo hime mientras jugaba con sus dedos… ella no quería que el sepa el verdadero motivo de su tristeza.

-Dime Hime, sigues asustada? Sabes que si estas conmigo nadie se va a atrever a molestarte otra vez… por eso, no te alejes de mi, solo quiero protegerte, no quiero que salgas dañada.

-Eh no, y ulqui eso ya lo se.- dijo orihime, ella debía estar feliz, lo haría por ulqui, el no se merecia que se sintiera con pena y con ira por sus sentimientos.

Llegaron al departamento, Orihime fue a preparar la cena para ulquiorra mientras el esperaba en la sala viendo algo de televisión, en verdad solo miraba mientras observaba a Hime. Orihime estaba pensando en hacer unas tortillas de atun, asi que preparo los huevos, los condimentos y saco las latas de atun, trataba de abrirlas pero no podía ya que carecia de fuerza, pero decidio intentarlo tan fuerte que la lata salio volando cayendo en su cabeza, aun cerrada. Orihime se llevo buen golpe, estaba sentada en el suelo pensando en lo que había pasado.

-Hime estas bien?- dijo ulqui mientras la levantaba- si necesitabas ayuda me la hubieras pedido.

-Lo siento ulquiorra solo no quería molestarte, quería hacerte una rica cena.

Ulquiorra termino abriendo las latas y preparando las tortillas mientras Hime arreglaba la mesa del comedor para la cena. Ulquiorra sirvió las tortillas y se sentaron en la mesa.

-Ulquiii esta muy rico, solo que si le echaramos fosh saldría mas rico..- dijo orihime mientras se imaginaba su toritllas con fosh.

-Eh gracias mi Hime, pero no estoy seguro sobre lo del fosh eh.- Dijo ulqui mientras sonreía.

-Me gusta cuando sonries ulqui, pareces otra persona… ah verdad me habias dicho de que mañana domingo iba a venir a almorzar el señor aizen no?

-Ah si, me había olvidado… - dijo ulquiorra…aunque el no quería que aizen viera a orihime, el sabia que su padre era un pervertido y que se interesaba en las jovencitas, es mas podría jurar que su padre tenia uns alon de tortura en el sotano de su casa.

Orihime ya se había puesto su pijama y estaba lista para dormir… pero ella aun seguía pensando en los monstruos de las noches, asi que decidio ir a visitar con su almohada a ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra estaba recostado en su cama, había sido un largo dia, no quería imaginarse el dia de mañana.

-Ulqui puedo entrar?- dijo orihime con una sonrisita en sus labios

-Pasa Hime, pero porque estas aquí?- dijo Ulquiorra un poco extrañado.

-Es que tu sabes que me da miedo a veces dormir sola…-Dijo Hime con su almohada y corriendo hacia el otro lado de la cama con su almohada y metiéndose bajo las sabanas.

-Hime, no puedes dormir aca… ya eres casi una mujer no se veria bien que duermas aca, conmigo.-dijo Ulquiorra-

-Pero, nadie nos va a ver además aun no cumplo 18 solo tengo 15.

-Pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa Hime, ya bueno no discutiré contigo, siempre sales ganando con esa sonrisita tuya.- dijo ulquiorra mientras le daba la espalda a Hime.

-No me des la espalda…que malo eres.- dijo Hime mientras se apegaba a Ulquiorra.

-Hime por favor…sigo siendo un hombre no quiero perder el control aca contigo.- dijo ulquiorra, tenia las mejillas ruborizadas y algo estaba despertando en el.

- Bueno..- con eso Hime se alejo un poco y se quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Hime se levanto, pero no estaba ulquiorra, había una nota:

"Hime he salido, ahora vuelvo, he ido a comprar el desayuno. Eres una dormilona"

-Ja ese Ulquii! , bueno pondré la mesa y me cabiare, hoy será la primera vez que vea a Aizensama.

Orihime puso la mesa y fue corriendo a su cuarto a ponerse algo lindo para hoy, a ver había una falda, un jean, etc.

-A ver, mmm me pondré una faldaa, si conestos tacones negros, y ese polo a tiritas negro, sii! A ulqui le va a gustar!- dijo Hime mientras se ponía su conjunto.

Ulquiorra llego puso el pan en la mesa y lo demás.

-Ulquii te gusta?- dijo orihime mientras daba una vuelta en su lugar.

-Si Hime te ves preciosa pero prefiero que uses esto por hoy, no acepto reclamos.- dijo Ulquiorra mientras le daba una bolsa con ropa dentro?

Terminaron de desayunar y Orihime fue a cambiarse otra vez. Saco de la bolsa una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y un polo cafarena manga corta? Bueno tenia que ponérselo.

Orihime salio con ese atuendo y se notaba claramente de que ulquiorra no quería que nade viera los encantos de la chica.

-Bien, asi te ves mejor para esta ocasión.

-Para que quieres que use esto? Ulqui?

-Porque Aizen es un poco extraño no se como explicarte creo que ya tienes edad y pues tu eres una chica muy atractiva y ese viejo loco siempre anda detrás de aquellas jovencitas y no quiero que ni se le ocurra ponerte un dedo encima.

-Ahhh, bueno entonces esto me lo pondré solo por hoy no?

-Si Hime.

Ya eran las 12 y el timbre sono. Ulquiorra se puso serio y abrió la puerta.

-Hey Ulquiorra hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, parace que la niña que adoptaste te consumio todo el tiempo eh!- dijo mientras veía a orihme con una sonrisa malévola, esta sola consiguió ponerse nerviosa.

-Ella es Orihime- dijo mientras Orihime iba a saludarlo con un beso solo que Ulquiorra se lo impidió jalándola.

Aizen se acerco a Ulquiorra y le dijo en susurro.

-ya veo que solo la quieres para ti no? Creo que te había enseñado a compartir.- dijo Aizen mientras se ponía serio.

-Eh creo que voy a poner la mesa Ulqui!- dijo Hime mientras iba a la cocina a sacar los individuales, los platos mientras Aizen esperaba en la mesa y Ulquiorra servia la comida.

Orihime iba y venia con platos y la comida.

-Hey linda- se dirigio a orihime- quisiera ver que hay bajo esa larga falda y esa cafarena.

-Ah.. etto, debo ayudar a Ulqui. Aizen alargo su mano y la tomo por la cintura mientras se paro rápidamente.

-Cuantos años tienes Hime?- dijo aizen aun con sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la chica.

-Te- tengo 15.-dijo hime muy nerviosa.

Aizen subio un poco sus manos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Orihime se empezó a reir, no sabia porque Ulquiorra era tan distante con su padre.

-Aizen! Deja a mi Hime! Se supone que hoy había aceptado bajo una condición, no te le vuelvas a acercar!- Dijo Ulquiorra con esa mirada penetrante en sus ojos.

Despues de eso el dia paso muy rápido ya que nadie hablaba, Aizen por lo sucedido decidio retirarse rápidamente, le había molestado la actitud que había tomado Ulquiorra. Se las iba a pagar…muy pronto.

"Ese imbécil, si creyo que tan fácil podría hacerme retroceder, no lo creo"


	5. Desahogos y desesperacion

Holaaaa gracias a -chan por sus recomendaciones, en verdad me alienta a seguir escribiendo y también a helena cifer yagami, la verdad gracias por decirme que opinan.. dare un cambio drástico a mi historia jajaj además en este fic será mi primer lemmon … jajja ya veremos que tal me va.

La verdad es que había sido un dia muy abrumador para Ulquiorra… Sabias que traer ese hombre a casa no era para nada, una buena idea, odiaba sentirlo cerca de su Hime, ella era muy indefensa e inocente.

-Ulquii! Voy a salir! – dijo Hime muy sonriente, se había puesto unos jeans y una camiseta ceñida a su torso, estaba demasiado hermosa.

-A donde?- pregunto ulquiorra…"además con esa ropa, ja, tendre que seguirla como siempre" – bueno supongo que ya tienes la suficiente edad para ir sola.

-Graciiiias Ulquii- dijo orihime mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ulquiorra no pudo evitar ruborizarse… hace tiempo que no había rechazado las prometidas que le mandaba Aizen… creo que ya era de sentar cabeza antes de eprderla con esta muchacha que lo hace imaginar demás…

Orihime se fue al centro comercial, había restaurantes, cine, tiendas, librerías, tiendas de dulces (la que mas le interesaba) y lo mejor era que Kurosaki la había invitado a salir… si el mismo. Estaba demasiado feliz.

-"creo que no estaba todo perdido" "Tatsuki tenia razón"- pensó la muchacha mientras buscaba donde estaba su adorado príncipe de cabellera naranja. Alguien la observaba desde lejos, pero ella jamas se daría cuenta.

-Hey! Inoue! Me haz esperado mucho?- pregunto Kurosaki mientras le saludaba.

-Etto… no para nada. Recien acabo de llegar- dijo hime.

-Por cierto estas muy hermosa eh- dijo kurosaki mientras la observaba parando su vista en la parte superior de su torso.

-Kurosaki-kun… no me mires asi…- Orihime estaba nerviosa además la miraba de ese modo..

-Jaja es que no puedo ignorarlo bueno que quieres hacer?- dijo kurosaki el solo quería que llegue la noche, porque para eso en verdad habían salido verdad?

-Etto…podemos ir al cine, a la tienda de dulces y no se! –dijo Hime mientras se adelantaba hacia la tienda de dulces.

-Bueno vamos a la tienda.- Kurosaki la seguio hasta la tienda de dulces, la verdad es que ahí si habían unos buenos postres.

En la caja.

-Buenos días que va a pedir señorita?- dijo un joven muy guapo que se encargaba de la tienda.

-A ver veamos.. quiero un trozo de torta de chocolate, ah y un de pie de manzana y de Limon! Y también quiero una barra de chocolate y que la torta este bañada con fosh y caramelos. Oh verdad me olvidaba…- el cajero la miraba un poco preocupado… suponía que eso era para los dos, el chico debía comer bastante.- Y también un jugo de mango con vainilla.- dijo Hime mientras sacaba su billetera- Kurosaki-kun ya puedes pedir ahora tu.

-Eh si, yo quiero un trozo de torta de chocolate con un jugo de fresa.

- Bien el total de la señorita es de 78.40 y el del joven es de 21.10.- por cierto muy linda su novia .- dijo el cajero con cara de picaron mintras posaba sus ojos en el pecho de orihime.

-jaja sii, su belleza es grande igual que su apetito.- le contesto Ichigo mientras la apegaba a el por la cintura.

Orihime estaba pensando…" el dijo que era su novia!"- pensó Hime muy contenta pudo haber llorado en ese momento de la felicidad.

Kurosaki llevo TODO el pedido de Orihime y el de el, se snetaron en una mesa apartada, uno al lado de otro.

-Inoue en verdad te vas a comer todo eso?.-le pregunto mientras miraba toda la comida.

-etto…si. Siempre como asi, Ulquiorra me dice que no debo comer mucho pero no lo puedo evitar .. asi que

POR OTRO LADO*****

-Hey Ulquiorra hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.- dijo la rubia mientras entraba al departamento.

-Tu sabes para que haz venido asi que sin rodeos.- dijo Ulquiorra, desde que adopto a Orihime a sus 19 años no había tenido vida sexual, estaba muy contenido, ahora que tenia 27 ya estaba empezando a requerir de aquello…

-Bueno entonces empecemoos!- dijo Halibel muy entusiasmada, esta siempre había estado templada de aquel ser serio que trabajaba en la misma clínica que ella, al fin le hacia caso.

En el cuarto de Ulquiorra..

-Muestrame lo que tienes Ulqui!.- dijo esta pero Ulquiorra se acababa de imaginar a Hime diciéndole eso… que rayos le pasaba.

Ulquiorra la tomo y la lanzo a la cama y rápidamente le arranco aquel polo si se podría llamar asi ya que era diminuto, y poso sus manos en los pechos de la rubia haciéndola gemir, Halibel desabotono la camisa de Ulquiorra para tocar su fornido pecho. Ulquiorra no perdió el tiempo y se centro en sus bragas, se las arranco salvajemente con la falda e introdujo sus dedos en la cavidad de la mujer, los movia rudamente, estaba desahogándose de tanto tiempo estar contenido y tener a una muchachita dando vueltas por la casa a veces en toalla, lo tenia hecho una bestia. Halibel desabrocho su pantalón e Ulquiorra introdujo su miembro duro en la cavidad de la mujer, la penetro sin piedad solo pensando en su propio placer…

EN EL CENTOR COMERCIAL*****

-Hime creo que ya no hay nada que hacer, te parece si vamos a mi casa, ya se esta haciendo de noche.- dijo Kurosaki mientras la atraía de su cintura hacia el.

-Pero Ulquiorra se molestara si se entera, el dic..- no termino la frase porque ichigo le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No se va a enterar- dijo mientras le sonreía y la hacia caminar fuera del CC para tomar un taxi hacia su casa.

"Bueno, que bueno que conocere la casa de Kurosaki-kun! Derrepente me quiere presentar a sus padres! "

Hime estaba muy feliz, habían llegado muy rápido.

-Bueno esta es mi casa, puedes entrar.- dijo Kurosaki mientras le abria la puerta principal dejándola pasar… ya quería llevarla a su cuarto de una vez.

-Es muy linda Kurosaki-kun, y tu familia?- No sabía porque pero le estaba empezando a dar mala espina.

-No hay nadie, estamos solos, mejor no?- dijo mientras de un rápido movimiento la cargo para subir las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

-K-ku-kurosaki-kun! Bajame…soy muy pesada-dijo orihime muy apenada.

-No pesas tanto como parecía.- dijo Kurosaki mientras tenia una bonita vista a su costado, los pechos de orihime tocaban su espalda.

Kurosaki entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave y luego la dejo en su cama.

-Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto nerviosa…ulquiorra le había dicho que jamas se le ocurriera entrar a la casa de un chico, menos cuando no hay nadie, y que jamas vaya a su cuarto porque tenían malas intenciones… pero el no era asi verdad?

-Orihime ya lo habias hecho antes?- le pregunto Kuroskai con un poco de nerviosismo, de seguro hacerlo con ella iba a ser mas placentero que con Rukia, ya quería tocar esos pechos.

-Q-qu-que cosa?- pregunto mientras jugaba con sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Te enseñare algo que no olvidaras jamas.- le dijo mientras la recostaba en su cama y el se ponia encima sin aplastarla.

-No, mejor, ya tengo que irme… Ulquiorra se va a molestar.. Kurosaki-kun?

-pero ya estas aca hime.. te va a encantar, además yo te gusto verdad que te parece hacerlo por primera vez con el chico que te gusta?

-Etto…yo, no quiero hacerlo aun, no estoy lista, por favor.

-te va a gustar, tranquila.

Kurosaki la empezó a besar suavemente para luego ir subiendo en intensidad, sus manos estaban posadas en la cintura de la chica, lsa iba subiendo hasta llegar a los pechos y los empezó a estrujar y masajear.

-Ku-kurosaki para, no quiero, déjame.-orihime estaba asustada, nunca pensó que Kurosaki le haría eso… su sueño y su corazón se acababa de romper, con sus manos trataba de alejar a Kurosaki pero el la estaba aplastando contra la cama.

-Tranquila yo se que luego me rogaras para que continue.- susurro Kurosaki en su oído, para luego morder su lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos seguían en sus pechos.

Le abrió la camisa de un tiron y pudo ver el sostén rosado de orihime… en verdad eran mas grandes de lo que se había imaginado.

-Para Por favor, no quiero, Kurosaki-kun tengo miedo- dijo orihime mientras lagrimas le empezaron a salir.

Kurosaki no le tomo importancia y desabrocho el sostén de Hime para dirigir su boca a aquellos manjares de la chica. El sabia que ella lo iba a disfrutar muy pronto y que rogaría por mas.

-Kurosaki, no quiero..- dijo mientras paro sus intentos de alejarlo no servia de nada. Sin que se diera cuenta el chico le amarro las muñecas y empezó a bajar hacia sus jeans…

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ULQUIORRA****

Eran ya como las dos de la madrugada, se sentía estupendo creo que lo iba a hacer mas seguido. Ya le tocaba, aunque no se iba a perdonar haber pensado en orihime mientras tenia sexo…" orihime..orihime! donde esta!"

-carajo…. Se me olvido, Orihime aun no llega.- Ulquiorra estaba desesperado rápidamente se vistió sin levantar a su acompañante.

Tomo sus llaves, estaba empezando a pensar en lo peor.. el le había dicho que jamas debía ir a la casa de un chico, solo la quería para el, para andie mas, diablos, iba a asesinar al estúpido que se atreviera a tocarla. Tomo la dirección en rumbo a la casa de kurosaki.

EN LA CASA DE KUROSAKI***

-Kurosaki-kun, déjame porfavor no lo hagas- Dijo orihime ya sin fuerzas, había llorado demasiado.

Kurosaki le había quitado los jeans y las bragas y le abrió las dos piernas, introdujo suavemente un dedo, luego dos… Queria hacer reaccionar a la chica, quería escucharla gemir.

-Kurosaki…aah, basta por favor.- dijo hime entre jadeos, estaba devastada, el la estaba violando.

Kurosaki acerco su miembro a la entrada de la chica, Orihime cerro sus piernas, no las iba a abrir, no quería, eso la iba a dañar.

-Orihime vamos, te va a encantar, no me hagas hacerlo a la fuerza.- dijo mientras forceaba sus piernas para abrirlas, se canso de forcejear con ella asi que la voltio y la puso boca abajo asi seria mas fácil. Orihime tenia moretones en sus piernas blancas, y ahora también en sus nalgas, no iba a dejarle que le arrebatara su virginidad.

-Por favor!- dijo Orihime.

Ulquiorra estaba frente a la casa de Kurosaki y nadie abria asi que decidio tirar la puerta, retrocedio un poco y de una patada se bajo la manija podiendo asi abrir la puerta.

Fue cuando escucho a si Hime: " Kurosaki, por favor, ya no quiero"

Algo en el reacciono, no quería encontrar lo que estaba pensando, no lo iba a permitir.


	6. Beso dulce

Holaa gracias por continuar mi fic, bueno llega la hora del rescateee :D Hoy estaba inspirada… en pleno dia de mi cumpleaños :D

Ulquiorra subio rápidamente la escalera y rompió la puerta del cuarto de donde provenían los gritos de suplica. Al entrar sus mas grandes miedos se habían hecho realidad, la cólera le invadio y sin pensarlo mas le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Kurosaki. Orihime al verse liberada, voltio a ver a ulquiorra, ella no quería que la viera de ese modo, era muy humillante, estaba desnuda, atada, y con lagrimas en la cara.

-Luego me encargare de ti, a partir de ahora te hare la vida miserable! – le vocifero a Kurosaki que estaba inconciente en el piso, Orihime aun seguía echada en la cama con sus muñecas amarradas. Ulquiorra se quito la chaqueta y se la puso encima para luego desatar sus muñecas. No miro mas, espero a que se cubriera, ella aun no le dejaba ver su rostro.

Ulquiorra la tomo y cargada en sus brazos la metio en el carro. Luego el entro por la otra puerta y arranco el carro, pararon en un parque a medio camino.

-Orihime mírame- le dijo ulquiorra

-No quiero que me veas en este estado, tu me dijiste que nunca vaya a la casa de un chico… y yo te desobedeci, lo siento.- dijo orihime empezando a llorar otra vez.

-MIrame- le dijo ulquiorra mientras le tomaba el mentón y le hacia girar su rostro hacia el. Sus ojos estaban apagados, no tenían la alegría de siempre.

Ulquiorra la dejo y siguió conduciendo hasta el departamento, al salir la tomo en brazos otra vez y la dejo en su cuarto, espero a que se terminara de bañar. El estaba sentado… con la mirada perdida. Orihime termino de bañarse y salió con su pijama, se dirigió hacia Ulquiorra.

-Orihime, desvístete- dijo Ulquiorra aun con la mirada perdida.

-Etto… Ulquiorra tu también me vas a hacer lo mismo que Kur..- fue interrumpida por Ulquiorra.

-Mira las tonterías que dices, a caso no me tienes confianza?- Dijo Ulquiorra con el ceño fruncido aun sentado en el sofá.

-Gommenasai, no te molestes conmigo, Ulqui.- dijo orhime aun con la vista en el suelo mientras se empezaba a desvestir quedándose solo con su ropa interior.

Ulquiorra no quería voltear sabia que debía estar en un mal estado, la ira lo estaba consumiendo. Se paro y fue hasta donde Orihime y la sento en un sofá, de su bolsillo saco una crema, sus piernas blancas como la leche tenían moretones por donde sea. Tomo un poco entre sus dedos y los puso sobre el moretón para que absorba el medicamento, Hime se quejo muchas veces pero era lo mejor para ella. Al terminar Ulquiorra tomo la pose anterior en el sofá.

-Orihime, me diste un gran susto, pensé muchas cosas- en verdad estaba aliviao de tenerla ahí con el.

-Perdoname Ulquiorra.- dijo hime

-Ven aca conmigo.- le dijo a Hime para que se sentara con el a su lado, quería abrazarla, sentirla y jamas dejarla ir de nuevo de sus brazos, siempre la tendría con el.

Orihime fue hacia el y se sento, lo abrazo y dejo su cabeza reposar sobre su pecho, quería sentir su calor, su olor, sus latidos.

-Nunca te vuelvas a separar de mi.

-No lo hare Uquiorra.

-Dime, te llego a hacer … tu sabes…

-No Ulqui, por eso me forcejeo, pero no lo hizo porque llegaste, gracias.

-Tranquila- la abrazo fuertemente y ella levanto su rostro estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, Hime acerco sus labios y Ulquiorra los recibió con gusto, fue un beso suave y con mucha ternura.

Se volvieron a abrazar y sono el timbre.

A esas horas de la madrugada…. Había llegado alguien pero.. quien?


	7. El encuentro esperado

Ohayooou queria subir este capi antes pero no tuve tiempo por las clases de japonés,… pero felizmente ya estaa .. disfruten.

Orihime y Ulquiorra seguían sentados en el sofá… mirando hacia la puerta, entonces Ulqui se paro y fue en dirección hacia ella. Una rubia salio de la habitación de Ulquiorra mirando con ojos fulminantes a Orihime.

-Ja! Ulquiorra no te basta conmigo?- vocifero aun sin ponerse algo mas que la cubriera.

Ulquiorra no respondio, la miro y eso basto para que la rubia se callara y regresara por donde vino, Orihime estaba sorpredida… y a la vez sintió que algo se quebró en su interior.

La puerta volvió a sonar y Ulquiorra la abrió. Un hombre al parecer de la misma edad que Ulquiorra estaba parado mirando a la pelinaranja. Orihime estaba impactada, se paro de un respingo y no pronuncio palabra, el hombre paso por delante de Ulquiorra sin siquiera mirarlo y se lanzo hacia orihime. Esta estaba impactada.

-Orihime! Mi princesa, nos aves cuanto te he buscado todo este tiempo..- dijo Sora mientras abrazaba a Orihime.

-Sora…- Fue lo único que susurro mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban.

Uquiorra no podía entender la situación… pero algo en el hizo que vaya y se interpusiera entre los dos.

-Ulqui… el es Sora, mi hermano.- dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, no me presente es que mi hermana… no la veía tanto tiempo y ahora que la encontré…-no termino de hablar porque se dio cuenta de que Orihime estaba lastimada, tenia moretones en las rodillas y mas arriba de ellas…-Porque estas asi Hime? Que te ha hecho?

Ulquiorra aun lo seguía mirando, con desprecio, el sabia que se iba a llevar a su Hime, la que el había cuidado… lo mas preciado que tenia.

-Etto, lo siento Sora…- dijo Hime mirando el suelo.

-Este hombre te ha lastimado?-Dijo Sora empezando a perder el control.

-No, no, Ulqui jamas me haría algo asi, el es… el es como tu.- dijo hime mirándolo a los ojos.

Despues de haber explicado la situación entre Ulquiorra y orihime, Sora estuvo mas tranquilo pero Ulquiorra no, el sabia que se la iba a llevar pero que podría hacer el para impedirlo? Nada, ella no es nada de el.. verdad?

Ulquiorra estaba perdido en sus pensamientos… Orihime acaparaba gran parte de ellos, no podia imaginar su vida sin ella… sin su Hime. Volveria a ser el ser frio de antes?

-Ulqui?- pregunto Hime… estaba muy callado.

Ulquiorra en señal de respuesta voltio hacia ella.

-Etto… nada- dijo Hime mientras se sonrojaba, acababa de recordar el beso.

Sora no paso por alto esto, el en verdad quería recuperar a su ya no tan pequeña hermana, quería volver a verla todo el tiempo y prepararle todo lo que ella quería. Verdad había traido una canasta de dulces para su Hime.

-Princesa, verdad te traje esto- dijo Sora con mucho amor en sus palabras mintras le entregaba la canasta de dulces.

-Arigatou! Soraa- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Eh Señor Ulquiorra gracias por cuidar de mi hermana todo este tiempo, estoy muy agradecido y ahora pude al fin encontrarla, mas bien quería que regresara a vivir conmigo otra vez- Ulquiorra fingio su molestia y angustia tras su mascara de frialdad.

- Fue un gusto cuidarla, solo necesita llevarse sus cosas.- Lo dijo tan normal que parecía que todo ese tiempo que Hime había vivido con el, no importaba, Hime se sintió dolida.

-Ulqui… ya no me quieres?- dijo Hime muy dolida, sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Como dices eso Hime, yo te quiero mucho pero tu hermano quiere volver a vivir contigo, yo no puedo impedirlo- eso era verdad, no podía evitarlo, el tenia mas derecho sobre ella que el mismo.

-Pero yo aun quiero vivir contigo, Ulqui..- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba.

Sora quería estar con ella otra vez pero su hermana se habaia encariñado con ese hombre… no sabia si era seguro, de repente había vivido ultrajándola, o la maltrataba, pero a ella se la veía feliz al lado de el. Talvez debería dejarla un poco mas de tiempo con el y luego cuando se acostumbrara a el otra vez podría regresar.

-Señor Ulquiorra, podría ser que Hime se quede mas tiempo con usted, me duele un poco decirlo pero parece que se ha olvidado de mi un poco, luego regresare por ella.- dijo Sora con una expresión un poco triste en el rostro. Pero sabia que Orihime querria estar con el un poco mas.

-Yo no tengo problema- dijo muy serio Ulquiorra, pero estaba satisfecho

-Bueno creo que ya es bastante tarde, será mejor que me vaya y que Hime se vaya a descansar, Hime? Come todos tus dulces si? Te quiero mucho mi preciosa princesita.- dijo esto mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso.

-Hasta luego señor Ulquiorra.

Sora se fue, Ulquiorra se quedo con Hime de nuevo, no sabia que decir, … el beso, la llegada de su hermano, su información mental estaba un poco revuelta necesitaba un poco de tiempo para estabilizarla.

-Ulquiorra- dijo Hime mientras se apegaba a el- te quiero mucho, no me quiero ir, aunque siempre tuve la esperanza de tener a mi hermano de regreso, pero algo en mi no puede dejarte, no me quiero alejar de ti.- susurro Hime con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

Ulquiorra estaba alucinando? Su Hime era hermosa, por dentro y de hecho que por fuera también, la amaba… espera dijo la amaba? Si, tenia que aceptar ese sentimiento, algo en el hizo que se precipitara. Se lanzo encima de Hime y la beso,… de nuevo.

-Ulqui..- Dijo Hime echada en el sillón, bajo Ulquiorra. El le acariciaba el cabello y la miraba con amor. Queria hacerla suya, pero sentía que ella era muy inocente para cometer esa atrocidad.

Pensar en eso había activado algo en el, ya no podría parar hasta el final, pero una voz lo hizo despertar de todos esos pensamientos.

-Uquiorra, ven ya me canse de esperar.- dijo una rubia sin ropa, recostada en el marco de la habitación de Ulquiorra.

-Quien es ella?... por que esta desnuda?- dijo Hime un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno ella es una amiga y esta desnuda porque mira que últimamente se me ha dado por dibujar y pues ella se ha ofrecido.- dijo Ulqui un poco nervioso, demonios! Esa mentira nadie se la iba a tragar.

-Ohhh ya entiendo! Yo también quiero que me dibujes Ulquii!- dijo Hime muy feliz

Ulquiorra estaba mas tranquilo, pero debía enseñarle a Hime a no ser tan ingenua… y solo pensar en dibujarla, o sea verla desnuda lo excitaba en exceso… debía hacer algo con ese estorbo y llevarse a Orihime a su habitación.

Gracias por leerlo dejen review :3


End file.
